It takes two (but sometimes three)
by sophiesaurus1
Summary: Admitting you love one person is hard, but two? Well, that's nearly insane. [Triple Treble one shot, rated T for mild language]


**A/N: It's 2am and this is un-beta'd. Enjoy!**

* * *

So, perhaps it's a little weird and possibly it's a little insane, but Beca Mitchell is in love with two people. It's generally something you keep to yourself; you'd date one of them whilst secretly fawning over the other, right?  
Wrong.

Beca Mitchell will simply tell them both. They're both in the room, all the other Bellas are gone; the situation is ideal. In fact, it's perfect  
Aubrey's suspicious – She keeps glancing to Beca and then to Chloe with raised brows before she turns away again. Chloe looks at Aubrey with a dismissive glare and then to Beca with a smile. They're going in circles, waiting until someone will speak up, which is funny since it's Beca that's intending to speak despite having been sat there for 10 minutes already.

The brunette is fiddling with the aglet of her hoodie drawstring, breaking off It's plastic tip and watching the material beneath fray. It's a stupid thing to do, obviously because now her aglets look ridiculous, but it's something she finds calming, especially considering what say's planning to say.

Chloe then sits down. She seems finished with whatever she was doing (which Beca hadn't noticed…possibly re-drawing the diagram on the chalkboard) and now she's humming to herself absently. Aubrey on the other hand looks positively pissed off upon looking at the twosome.  
She sighs, hands raising in annoyance, "Jesus you two, if you're staying here, you might as well be useful!"

Beca simply rolls her eyes, because Aubrey isn't going to tell her what to do…well, maybe. _I'd be a lot more useful if you were naked_, is the thought that creeps into Beca's mind. She finds it somewhat shameful, and the flush of her cheeks is evident of that.  
With a swallow of emotion, she plays the 'cool' card and smirks, "I am being useful...I'm keeping the seat warm."

Aubrey grunts in defeat, "Fine." She mutters, turning away. Chloe has the audacity to giggle, but she restrains it as much as possible, which makes it undeniably even more cute. The way her eyes light up and her lips smile is just so god damn adorable. _God, I would push you against the piano right now and have my way_, is a another thought in what seems to be a series from Beca's mind. The Dj tries to play it cool again, but to no avail. Her cheeks are flushing red and her hands are fidgeting more than they were before. It's causing quite a commotion, noticeably so.

"Christ Beca, what is your problem?!" Aubrey snaps, finally having enough of seeing this little hobbit mess around in the corner of her vision.  
Chloe scowls, "Don't be rude, Aubrey," she comments gently, touching Beca's arm as a sympathy gesture.

The brunette jumps back, mumbling and stuttering an almost incoherent sentence (she swears she sounds drunk or something, which is odd because she's sure she only had 2 shots for courage before she came here…or maybe it was 4.). She shakes her head, and starts again, voice trembling, "No…No, I'm being weird. Yeah, don't worry. I'll…I'll just go."  
The sentence barely makes sense the second time either but that's not the issue here, Beca's nervousness, lack of ability to communicate and her general awkwardness is the problem, whether she'll readily admit it or not.

She grabs her bag and goes to scuttle out of the room. Though, she is withheld by a simultaneous call of "Wait." By both the blonde and redheaded parties within the room.  
"What are you doing, Beca?" Chloe asks, seemingly more confused than anything.  
"You're acting really weird, which is difficult to say because you're always weird," Aubrey adds, her smile a little bitchy, but a little fond too.

Beca sighs, she doesn't turn around. "It was a bad idea for me to stay behind." Is all she admits.  
Though her back is turned, she can feel the glares boring into her back, interrogating her words and looking for a meaning. Of course, they can't find anything. Beca's delivery of monotone has been mastered over many years to give few clues and yet wield enough to make you want to not question; though it seems that with these two (Chloe specifically), it only makes them ask more.

"What? Why?" The redhead ponders aloud, approaching Beca from behind. Aubrey follows, though stays further back. She feels less welcomed than Chloe in this friendship (If you count it as a friendship) and it reflects in how she distances herself slightly.

"Because I'm an idiot." Beca groans. The Dj finally faces the other two. Her face is a scowl, lips lightly pursed and brow creased, eyes stormy as usual.

"No change there." Aubrey replies passively, enjoying the small writhe of annoyance Beca displays as the comment rolls of the blonde's tongue without thought.

"Ugh, please stop. I…I need to say something."

The sentence itself intrigues Aubrey and Chloe. Beca announcing something? Why, It's unheard of. Also the fact that Beca told Aubrey to stop is quite significant, usually a snarky remark would be in exchange but surprisingly there is a distinct lack of them today.

The twosome say nothing, but they nod their heads (Simultaneously. _It's kind of creepy how they do that_, Beca thinks) In recognition. With a deep breath and lots of hand gestures, Beca starts a long winded confession.

"So basically…I kind of like you both. I mean, you're both super awesome but you already know that, right? Anyway, we're all friends now and like, I was just going to say that I hope something will happen to keep us together because I'd miss you guys and I-"

"Beca, cut the crap." Aubrey cuts in, eyebrow raised in that strictly professional manner she had willingly perfected for situations like this.

Beca now looks a little flustered, having realised her ramblings. She wipes her palms on her jeans and tries again, this time looking towards the floor, "I-kind-of-really-like-you-both-and-I-think-I'm-in -love-with-you-guys." Comes the breathless confession, all pauses mingling to form one giant word that neither Aubrey or Chloe fully understand, but they got the gist and the embarrassment on Beca's face only confirms what they believed they had heard.

"What?!" Aubrey scoffs incredulously. Her face would read offended, but she isn't offended at all. In fact, she's flattered. Genuinely and utterly flattered. You see, the snark and' hatred' towards Beca is sort of her form of showing affection, and seeing as the two can bicker endlessly, it means she gets attention. Funny, sarcastic attention; which she finds extremely pleasurable.

Chloe on the other hand, well, she squeals. A loud, ear piercing squeal of excitement which follows an "Oh my god!" before she runs up to Beca and embraces the tiny brunette. Beca, visibly shocked, freezes. However, she relaxes after a minute upon realisation that neither subject are reacting negatively.

Though, the issue still arises.  
"So…what does this mean?" Beca queries awkwardly.

Chloe shrugs her shoulders and looks to Aubrey, who lips are pursing in thought.  
"I don't really know…" she confesses, "I suppose…well, it's rather obvious that both Chloe and I are happy to-"Aubrey gulps nervously, "-date you."  
Chloe nods, adding a chipper, "Choose one of us, we don't hold grudges."  
Aubrey also nods, adding a final comment of, "As surprising as it is Beca, we're modern girls. I'm sure we can deal with you choosing."

Beca scowls, this is not how she thought it would happen. She expected a fight and passionate declarations of love before she sweeps one of the girls away. But no, they're content and talk through it like they're choosing something simple; like which movie to watch (Okay, so it's a bad metaphor, but Beca's never been good at them anyway).  
"Wait," Beca says with a hesitant streak, "you're just…happy to do that?"

Aubrey and Chloe look to each other. "…what else is there to do?" Chloe sighs, making an expansive gesture as if to make a point.  
"I don't know." Beca states. She looks to the floor, mind ticking away.

A sudden thought flashes through her head. It's devilish and it's crazy and it is _definitely_ weird. But then again, when was Beca not?  
"How about…" she trails off, suddenly at a lack of confidence. Sure, she could admit love, but to suggest such a bat-shit crazy idea? No, not happening.

"How about what?" Aubrey questions sharply. She needs to know because she just does. She is Aubrey Posen and she needs to know. Simple as.

"It's crazy." Beca mumbles.

Chloe chuckles and then gives Beca's hand a reassuring squeeze (Because she wasn't try to be her choice, of course not *insert innocent smile here*) before she reassuringly says, "Well, we're dealing with crazy right now, we can take some more I think."

Beca rolls her eyes. She rubs her hands together after she promptly removes Chloe's grip (yeah, she knows Chloe's game, isn't working.) and with another deep breath, she suggests, "how about a three-way relationship?"

Chloe's and Aubrey's eyes both widen significantly. Aubrey chokes on her own words, unable to speak whilst Chloe simply stares, for she has no words.

Beca decides to continue as she reckons the knife is already in, so she might as well twist it a little. "Like I said, it's crazy. But think about it…I like you both, and I hope you both like me plus I'm pretty sure you two have hooked up in the past. It makes sense."

Her reasoning is pretty much bulletproof. There are pretty much no arguments Aubrey or Chloe can think to deny themselves this experience (apart from it being weird of course, but that's just rude…besides, who wouldn't want this?) and so after much staring and hesitance to actually admit that they think it's a good idea, Chloe is the first to speak.

"I've thought about it…" she mumbles, "I-I think I could do it."  
Beca grins, "awesome." She replies abruptly, turning to Aubrey expectantly.

Now, the blonde was a little taken aback by the proposition. It's certainly something she's only dreamed heard about and even so, they seem almost like a fantasy. She doesn't want to come off eager, yet her silence is currently unnerving the other two thirds of this (possible) threesome.  
"I…er, I suppose that would be acceptable." Is her initial reply. It sounds taut and reluctant, so she waves her hand as if to brush off the comment and tries again, " Sorry, I mean…we could do this. It'd be awesome…aca-awesome."

Beca and Chloe grin at the aca-prefix. The air suddenly feels a lot lighter, as if a great pressure has been lifted off of the girls. Beca lets out a breathy chuckle, her laughter uncharacteristically melodious, "Wow," she chuckles again, " Did we just get into a three way relationship?" she asks disbelievingly. Honestly, she can't believe it. Like, these kinds of things just don't happen…yet it just did.

Chloe giggles (because she never laughs, she giggles. It's adorable) and responds, "I think we just did."  
Aubrey simply smiles, she finds no need to add anything.

The brunette then takes both of their hands.  
It's odd how it works out.  
It's weird.  
Oh yes, it's insane too.

But it's love, and it's form doesn't matter.


End file.
